Inocente Amor
by Absemaje
Summary: Tras la muerte de su mama, Ken Ichijoiji es enviado a vivir con su tia en la ciudad de Tomoeda, donde conocera a una niña que le robara el corazon. KenXSakura se oye raro lo se, espero que les guste.
1. Cap 1 la niña que me hace sonrojar

Espero que les guste esta parejita un tanto rara, la historia se presenta en un universo alterno, tanto los digimons como las cartas clow no existen, esta es una historia romantica tendra un poco de accion hasta un triangulo o cuarteto amoroso, espero que sea de su agrado y le guste la pareja. Ni Digimon ni Sakura Card Captors me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos autores, si asi fuera Ken Ichijoiji nunca de los nuncas se habria casado con Yolei.

"Inocente Amor"

Cap. 1- La niña que me hace sonrojar.

El niño estaba cabizbajo, sollozando para el solo, pensando como es que se encontraba en esta situacion, se preguntaba porque la persona que tanto queria se encontraba en ese ataud. Esa persona era su madre, quien habia muerto a causa de un accidente.

Lagrimas empezaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas, su padre, quien estaba a su lado se percato de ello y lo abrazo fuertemente mientras su madre era enterrada en el cementerio, lo unico que queria era salir corriendo de ahi, no queria verla siendo enterrada, sin embargo su padre no lo soltaba, sabia que su papa estaba mal, lo sentia en ese abrazo "y quien no" penso el niño, pues años atras perdio a su hermano mayor tambien en un accidente.

Pasaron algunas horas ya toda la gente se habia ido, excepto el y su papa, cuando este ultimo le dice -Yo solo no puedo cuidarte, tu sabes que yo trabajo todo el dia y pues eres muy joven para estar solo, asi que te enviare a casa de tu tia Yana- La tia Yana la hermana menor de su madre, se caracterizaba por ser una mujer muy estricta y fria nada que ver su madre ya que era todo lo contrario.

-Hasta Tomoeda?- dijo lo mas rapido que pudo.

-Tu sabes que ella vive sola, ella puede cuidarte y yo no puedo dejar el trabajo es lo unico que me queda, te quedaras con ella, entendido? te vas manana con ella- Ken Ichijoiji un niño de unos doce anos de cabello lacio color indigo y ojos azules como el oceano piel blanca como de porcelana conocido en todo Japon por su inteligencia y ahora por quedar huerfano de madre, solo asintio y agacho la cabeza, no solo habia perdido a su madre sino tambien perderia a su padre.

Paso un dia, Ken se encontraba en la estacion de trenes, todo paso tan rapido que ni siquiera pudo despedirse de sus amigos de la escuela, en especial de Davis, su mejor amigo de la escuela, se despidio de su padre con mucha tristeza porque sabia que no lo veria en mucho tiempo y abordo el tren que se dirigiria a Tomoeda.

Cuando llego a Tomoeda, recibio un mensaje de texto por parte de su tia diciendole que no podia ir por el, le dijo que tomara un taxi y que lo esperaba en su casa, le dio la direccion y este la apunto en un trozo de papel, busco un taxi y se dirigio a casa de su tia, cuando llego miro la direccion y prosiguio a entrar -no recordaba que fuera tan grande a pesar de que vive sola- dijo para el mismo, toco la puerta y abrieron un rato despues, -Buenas tardes a quien busca?- dijo una niña de como mi edad de cabellos castanos atados con dos coletas una de cada lado y grandes ojos verdes, muy bonita, ante este ultimo pensamiento el niño se sonrojo.

-Busco a mi tia Yana- dijo cabizbajo

-Ohh la señorita Yana! eres su sobrino no sabia que tuviera uno ya que ella vive sola- dijo con alegria, el niño la volvio a mirar y se volvio a sonrojar, pues esa niña se le hacia muy bonita apesar de acabarla de conocer, -ella vive en la casa de lado, si quieres te puedo llevar, a por cierto, mi nombre es Sakura, Sakura Kinomoto, dime Sakura por favor, y tu como te llamas?- dijo con mucha confianza.

-Soy Ken Ichijoiji- respondio con voz baja.

-Ichijoiji? el niño genio de Tamachi?- pregunto con admiracion. Ante esto Ken se sintio molesto, no le gustaba ser llamado genio, le traia malos recuerdos de cuando su hermano vivia.

-No soy genio, tengo que irme disculpa haberte molestado- se inclino ante ella para despedirse y darse la vuelta para dirigirse a casa de su tia, ante esta accion la niña se sorprendio, igual se despidio, pero estaba sorprendida "quiza se molesto" penso ella, y no se equivoco pues a Ken no le gustaba ser llamado genio, muchas veces penso en bajar sus notas solo para que dejaran de llamarle asi, pero no era tan facil, al menos para el que tiene una excelente memoria.

"Quizas fui muy grosero con ella" penso. Llego a casa de su tia finalmente, toco la puerta y ahi estaba ella, una mujer mas alta que su mama de cabello indigo y ojos azules igual que el, de aspecto jovial y bonita, se pregunto como es que a pesar de ser bonita, estaba sola. Ella lo miro y le pidio que entrara.

-Primero que nada, yo soy muy estricta me gusta mucho que haya orden, no quiero ver nada fuera de su lugar porque te mando de regreso a tu casa entendiste?- Ken apenas pudo asimilar todo lo que su tia pero respondio rapido -Si claro tia-. -Llamame Señorita Yana por favor-,, -Entendido- Ken ahora comprendia como es que ella esta sola, ante esto sonrio un poco, su tia lo miro con enfado -No te burles no estoy bromeando, te llevare a tu habitacion y ahi te quedas por el resto de la tarde yo te aviso cuando este lista la cena- se dirigieron a la que va a ser su habitacion, la cual daba justo a lado de la casa de esa niña que apenas conocio y que trato mal, "despues se disculparia".

Pasaron algunas horas y su tia le llamo para que bajara a cenar, se encontraban cenando, sentia que su tia lo veia raro, bueno asi se sentia el, -Mañana iremos a la escuela para arreglar el papeleo para que puedas ir a clases, estas en secundaria no es asi?-

-Voy en sexto- dijo cabizbajo

-Vas en primaria? Un genio como tu? ya deberias ir por lo menos en la preparatoria, entoces iras a la misma primaria que Sakura asi no te iras solo- Ken no tuvo tiempo de molestarse por el comentario de su tia ya que la imagen de esa niña vino a su mente y se sonrojo, su tia lo miro -Porque te sonrojas? acaso ya conociste a Sakura- pregunto en tono de burla.

Ken se sonrojo aun mas, porque esa niña lo ponia asi, -No se que habla- fue lo primero que se le ocurrio. -Me da igual- dijo su tia con indiferencia.

Mas tarde en su habitacion, Ken se encontraba meditando lo que habia pasado en la cena, porque se ponia asi con esa niña?, acaso le gustaba? como era eso posible?, si apenas la conocio., con esos pensamientos se dispuso a dormir -Ya mañana sera otro dia- dijo entre sueños.

Espero que les haya gustado, dejen review's por fa.


	2. Cap 2 Confundido?

Esta es la continuación, espero que les guste, Ni Digimon, Ni Sakura Card Captor me pertenecen blah, blah espero que le guste.

Cap. 2 Confundido?

A la mañana siguiente su tía entró a la habitación para despertar a Ken -Ya es hora de levantarte vamos a ir a la escuela para arreglar tu traslado, pero primero alístate para que desayunes- dijo saliendo de la habitación, Ken no tuvo de tiempo de pedir otros cinco minutos mas, ya que cuando abrió los ojos ella ya no se encontraba, se alisto incluso mucho mas rápido de como lo hacia normalmente pues pensó que le regañaría y bajó los escalones -No corras al bajar los escalones, quieres matarte o que?- dijo con cara de enfado y preocupación a la vez, eso desconcertó un poco a Ken por la expresión de su tía. -Buenos días Señorita Yana- dijo Ken con una sonrisa en los labios, pensó que debería agradecerle por haberse preocupado por él pero mejor así lo dejo, Yana voltio la cabeza hacia otro lado, pues no quería encariñarse con ese niño, sabia que no era de ella y que su padre vendría por el tarde o temprano, eso lo tenia muy claro.

Mas tarde se encontraban en la escuela primaria de Tomoeda, su tía le dijo que esperara afuera de la dirección, se sentó en una silla que estaba a un lado de la puerta, fue entonces cuando alguien llegó de sorpresa haciendo que se sobre exaltara -Holaaa!-

-Buenos días- contesto cuando se repuso del susto.

-Disculpa si te asuste no era mi intención, cambiando de tema vas a entrar a esta escuela?- pregunto con el entusiasmo que le caracterizaba.

Ken la miro y agacho la cabeza pues se había sonrojado, (como se sonroja este niño XD) -Si- contesto.

-Que bien, espero que estemos juntos en el mismo salón para que conozcas a mis amigos te van a caer muy bien- decía Sakura. Ken solo asintió con la cabeza esa niña lo ponía nervioso.

-Por cierto, debo disculparme, me porte muy grosero contigo anoche, no fue mi intención- dijo Ken.

-Ha, no te preocupes, entonces Ken Ichijoiji puedo llamarte Ken?- pregunto.

A Ken le sorprendió la actitud de la niña "tan rápido se le olvido como me porte mal con ella anoche" pensaba cabizbajo de repente sintió una respiración muy cerca de él, levanto la cabeza y se encontró con unos ojos verdes muy cerca de él, ante esto tanto Ken como Sakura se sonrojaron alejándose cada uno. -Bueno tengo que irme, mis clases ya van a empezar, nos vemos luego- dijo alzando la mano en señal de adiós.

Ken se quedo paralizado, el hecho de tener a esa niña tan cerca de él hizo que su corazón se acelerara -Porque me pasan estas cosas a mi?- dijo Ken tapándose la cara con la mano. -Que cosas te pasan solo ti?- pregunto su tía con indiferencia, Ken volvió a tratar de dar un brinco, estaba tan hundido en sus pensamientos que no se percato de que su tía esta justo frente a él. -No, nada- dijo con su mano aun en su cara tratando de ocultar sus mejillas rojas. -Mañana entras a clases, quieres que dar un recorrido por la escuela para que la conozcas o nos vamos, tengo cosas que hacer- dijo su tía.

-No mejor nos vamonos, no me gustan los recorridos ademas todos están en clase solo molestaríamos- dicho esto se dirigieron a la casa de tía Yana.

Una vez que llegaron a la casa, su tía se encerró en su despacho a trabajar, ella trabajaba desde casa así es como se mantenía. Ken se encerró en su habitación, pensaba en lo que había sucedido en la escuela, "Que me pasa? porque actúo así cuando la veo, siempre he estado rodeado de niñas y nunca me puse nervioso porque con ella no puedo evitar sonrojarme" pensaba una y otra vez.

Al mismo tiempo en la escuela Tomoeda, Sakura Kinomoto pensaba lo ocurrido con Ken, "porque había actuado así con el? porque se le acerco demasiado?" estaba tan hundida en sus pensamientos que no prestaba atención de que su maestro ingles le estaba llamando desde hacia un rato -Kinomoto!- dijo el maestro casi gritando -Que?, que paso?- grito parándose de su asiento mirando hacia todos lados, sus demás compañeros solo se rieron de ella, ante esto Sakura se apeno mucho y se sentó nuevamente, mientras sus dos mejores amigos la veían un tanto desconcertados.

Mas tarde en la hora del almuerzo Tomoyo su mejor amiga y prima le pregunta -Que te sucedió Sakura? estabas muy distraída esta mañana- Sakura se sonrojo al recordar lo sucedido con Ken y negó rotundamente el haber estado distraída -Fue solo que no dormí bien- dijo esperando que su amiga le crea ya que Tomoyo es muy observadora, y su amigo Li Shaoran de Hong Kong la veía con cierto recelo -Estas segura que no te ocurrió nada esta mañana Sakura? No es normal que te distraigas en clase de ingles ya que es tu materia favorita- Preguntaba mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

-Estoy bien no me pasa nada, mejor comamos- dijo con su característica sonrisa esperando olvidar el tema.

Finalmente llego la noche, Ken yacía en su habitación "Mañana estaré en una escuela diferente, conoceré gente diferente, espero poder verla de nuevo" -un momento!, por que quiero verla de nuevo? Ahh, que rayos me pasa?- Se preguntaba a si mismo, con estas cuestionables se dispuso a dormir ya mañana sería otro día.

Espero que les haya gustado, haré mas interesante el capitulo que sigue, si le gusta dejen review por fa.


	3. Cap 3 Camino a la escuela

Bien, bien ¿como se la pasaron en estas fechas? espero que muy bien, aquí les traigo la conti de esta pequeña serie, poco a poco ire agregando mas personajes. Voy a tardar un poco en actualizar ya que estoy enfocada en otras historias, aunque son pocas las veces que han leído esta historia les quiero agradecer a esas personas que la han leyeron. Espero que les guste este cap.

Cap. 3 Camino a la escuela.

La mañana finalmente llego Ken se levantó más temprano que de costumbre ya que no había podido dormir la noche anterior, se sentía ansioso, el simple hecho de tenerse que relacionar con gente nueva realmente le aterraba, a pesar de que él era conocido por todo Japón debido a su gran inteligencia, esa era la razón por la que no hacia amigos tan fácilmente la mayoría de quienes se le acercaban solo lo hacían para que él les ayudara en trabajos o cosas así y otros solo se le acercaban por hipocresía, era demasiado inteligente como para no saber quién era hipócrita con él.

Se vistió, se puso el uniforme con el cual la mayor parte del tiempo estaría vestido (solo imagínense a Ken vestido con el uniforme igual al Shaoran, se debe de ver realmente lindo) bajo los escalones y se encontró con su tía quien lo esperaba en el comedor para desayunar -Hoy no puedo llevarte a la escuela, le dije a Sakura que te guiara hacia la escuela el día de hoy para que puedas irte solo todos los días, yo no puedo acompañarte porque tengo mucho trabajo acumulado, Sakura vendrá por ti en media hora así que desayuna rápido, ¿entendiste?- Ken solo asintió y prosiguió a desayunar, si antes estaba ansioso porque iba a conocer gente nueva, ahora lo estaba más ya que se iría a la escuela con nada menos que con la niña que lo hacía sonrojar.

Finalmente termino de desayunar, tomo su mochila y se dispuso a salir no sin antes despedirse de su tía Yana la cual solo le dijo -vete que se te hace tarde-

Se encontraba fuera de la casa, se sentía más ansioso que cuando se levantó, se iría el solo a la escuela pero el día que fueron, su tía lo llevó en auto y no presto atención al camino, se iba a poner en marcha cuando una voz le indicó que esperara –¡Buenos días!- volteó a ver.

-Buenos días- contestó con timidez. Era nada menos que Sakura Kinomoto su vecina que venía con su uniforme escolar y patinando.

-¿Entonces? ¿No sabes cómo llegar a la escuela tu solo?- Le pregunto con una enorme sonrisa, que cuando la miró Ken hizo que se sonrojara y volteara a mirar a otro lado, Sakura se sorprendió un poco por la reacción de Ken, "¿estará enojado conmigo?" pensó ya que desde que le conoció el niño no la miraba a la cara –Bueno vámonos porque se hace tarde- termino de decir y emprendieron la marcha, Ken caminaba mientras veía a Sakura patinar la cual iba con sus manos extendidas disfrutando del paisaje que había alrededor "Se ve tan linda" pensó Ken pero después sacudió su cabeza "¿Por qué pensé así de ella?" Se preguntó a sí mismo.

Finalmente llegaron a la escuela esta demás decir que el camino se le había hecho demasiado largo, esa niña lo ponía muy nervioso, iban entrando a la escuela y rápidamente fue reconocido –Miren es Ken Ichijoiji el niño genio- alcanzo a escuchar que murmuraban los que estaban alrededor, empezó a sentirse incomodo esas eran las situaciones por la que no le gustaba conocer gente nueva. -te llevaré a la sala de maestros para que te indiquen en que salón vas a estar ¿entendido?- le dijo Sakura la cual había visto la reacción del niño genio. Ken solo asintió y prosiguieron a entrar en la escuela, se estaban cambiando de zapatos cuando llego su mejor amiga Tomoyo y la saludó –Buenos días ¿cómo amaneciste Sakura?- le preguntó.

-Buenos días Tomoyo, hoy amanecí muy bien- dijo –Mira te presento a mi nuevo vecino, es sobrino de la señorita Yana, su nombre es…- -Ken Ichijoiji- no terminó de hablar porque fue interrumpida por Tomoyo, -Mucho gusto yo soy Tomoyo Daidouji- dijo inclinando su cabeza –El gusto es mío, por favor llámame Ken- dijo sin problema. Tomoyo lo miró y le regalo una sonrisa y Ken igual, Sakura se sintió un poco resentida, veía como Ken hablaba normalmente con su amiga, mas sin embargo a ella no la veía a la cara "a lo mejor no le caigo bien" pensó la niña -¡Riiiiiinnngg!- ese es el timbre que anunciaba el inicio de clases –vamos Ken te llevaré a la sala de maestros- le volvió a decir, el niño sin mirarla dijo –ok vamos- ya que se estaba despidiendo de Tomoyo –por aquí es- Ken movió su mano haciéndole la seña de que caminara ella primero, Sakura lo entendió y emprendió su marcha seguido por el niño genio, llegaron a la sala de maestros y lo dejó ahí ya que tenía a irse a su salón de clases.

-Buenos días ¿tú eres Ken Ichijoiji?- preguntó el maestro que se encontraba enfrente de él –si- dijo en voz baja, -yo soy el profesor Terada, te acompañaré al que será tu salón de clases- mientras tomaba su maletín y se disponía a caminaba hacia la salida del cuarto donde se encontraban, el niño lo siguió, caminaban por un largo pasillo no pudo evitar ver hacia afuera se sentía nostálgico, su vida había cambiado de un día para otro, empezando con la muerte de su amada madre, el (por así llamarlo) abandono de su padre, la indiferencia de su tía, la niña llamada Sakura, cuando pensó en ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse. "Espero que no me toque estar junto a ella" pensó y suspiro.

Finalmente habían llegado, se encontraban afuera del que sería su nuevo salón de clases –bien aquí es- dijo el maestro, el niño asintió con su cabeza, el maestro deslizo la puerta y antes de entrar le dijo –espera aquí, no entres hasta que te llame, te presentare ante el grupo- el profesor entro al salón y alcanzo a escuchar que este ponía orden al murmullo de sus estudiantes.

-Buenos días a todos, por favor pasen a sus lugares, a partir de este día tendremos a un nuevo compañero, se los presentaré- dijo señalando con su mano para que el niño entrara al salón. Sentía miedo, pero se compuso rápidamente y entro con paso firme, se paró enfrente de sus compañeros y se presentó –Buenos días mi nombre es Ken Ichijoiji vengo de Tamachi- dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia, los estudiantes no cabían en su asombro, pues tenían enfrente de ellos al mismísimo niño genio. –En serio ¿eres Ken Ichijoiji?- preguntó Yamasaki un niño de cabello obscuro, -no lo molestes- dijo una niña de cabello color café y atado con dos coletas las cuales tenían una trenza en cada una, -disculpa a mi amigo, es un poco imprudente, mucho gusto mi nombre es Chijaru Mihara, por favor dime Chijaru- termino de decir –no hay problema- dijo Ken, de pronto sintió que alguien lo veía profundamente busco a ver quién era y terminó topándose con unos enormes ojos verdes.

Era nada menos que Sakura Kinomoto la niña que lo hacía sonrojar.

Espero que les haya gustado, si es así hagánmelo saber dejándome un review por fa.


End file.
